The King of Fighters XV (WikiaisSpy24 version)
The King of Fighters XV (ザ・キング・オブ・ファイターズ XV) is a fighting game in The King of Fighters (KOF) video game series developed and published in Japan by SNK. And Korea by Bandai Namco Entertainment It was developed for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch & PC and released in June 2018. Atlus USA and Deep Silver published the game in North America and Europe, respectively. It is notable as the second main-series The King of Fighters game rendered entirely in 3D, in contrast to previous installments which used 2D raster imagery. Gameplay alike Previous installment, but a new Super Moves Type replaced Climax Super Moves, called "Ultimax Super Moves". Plot After KOF XIV, Antonov open a New Year of KOF Tournament again, but in the end, the new boss, Dimension, who appeared similar like Verse, a Previous installment Boss. Characters Names in bold denote new fighters. Japan Team * Kyo Kusanagi * Benimaru Nikado * Goro Daimon Yagami Team * Iori Yagami * Mature * Vice Neo Japan Team * Shingo Yabuki * Hinako Shijou * Apollo Hinata Robot Team * Hi-Bot * Cokot * SV-999 Slug Brawler Mark of the Wolves Team * Rock Howard * Gato * Hokutomaru Fatal Fury Team * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard * Joe Higashi Art of Fighting Team * Ryo Sakazaki * Robert Garica * Yuri Sakazaki Psycho Soldier Team * Athena Asamiya * Sie Kensou * Chin Gentsai Mexico Team * Ramon * Angel * King of Dinosaur Official Invitation Team * Sylvie Paula Paula * Kukri * Mian Ikari Team * Ralf Jones * Clark Steel * Leona Heirden China Team * Shun'Ei * Meitenkun * Pao Jian Bao Striker Team * BJ * Jason Walker * Whip K' Team * K' Dash * Kula Diamond * Maxima Kim Team * Kim Kaphwan * Kim Jae Hoon * Kim Dong Hawn Bad People Team * Dragunov * Yoshino * Billy Kane Morden Team * Abigail * Nova * Shizuna South America Team * Nelson * Zarina * Bandeiras Hattori Metal Slug Team * Marco Rossi * Trevor Spacey * Rita Woman Fighters Team * King * Mai Shiranui * Vanessa Agent Team * Blue Mary * Alba Meira * Seth Cartoon Network Heroes Team * Ben Tennyson(Guest)(from Ben 10) * Blossom(Guest)(from The Powerpuff Girls) * Rex Salazar(Guest)(from Generator Rex) Single-Entry * Chizuru Kagura * Sigma No.3 Mid-Bosses * Rosa * Kim Sue II * Najd * King Lion Sub-Boss * Antonov Final Boss * Dimension DLC Wave 1 * Geese Howard * Ryuji Yamazaki * Heirden * Akuma(Guest)(from Street Fighter) Wave 2 * Ash Crimson * Oswald * Adelheid Bernstain * Yang Xiao Long(Guest)(from RWBY) Stages Starter * South Town * Kyokugen BBQ Dojo * Ikari Base * Mexico * Japan * Taiwan * China * Wedding Stage * Training Room * Final Tournament Unlockable * Destroyed KOF Tournament DLC * Geese Tower * India * Egypt * Beacon Coliseum A Characters who as Cameos Japan Team * Saisyu Kusanagi * Yuki Yagami Team * Orochi Neo Japan Team * Nope Robot Team * Nope Mark of the Wolves Team * Hotaru Futuba Fatal Fury Team * Nope Art of Fighting Team * Takuma Sakazaki * Marco Rodriguez Psycho Soldier Team * Bao * Momoko * Karou Watabe Mexico Team * Nope Official Invitation Team * Nope Ikari Team * Nope China Team * Nope Striker Team * Nope K' Team * Diana * Foxy Kim Team * Chang Koehan * Choi Bounge Bad People Team * Nope Morden Team * General Morden * Allen O'Neil South America Team * Nope Metal Slug Team * Fio Germi * Tarma Roving * Nadia Cassel * Sophia * Eri Kasamoto Woman Fighters Team * Hotaru Futuba * Malin * Kasumi Todoh * Li Xiangfei * Bonne Jenet Agent Team * Nope Cartoon Network Heroes Team * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Max Tennyson * Bubbles * Buttercup * Agent Six Three Sacred Treasure Team * Goenitz Keroro Team(DLC Costume Only) * Fuyuki Hinata * Natsumi Hinata * Angol Mois DLC Costumes many Characters had they own Costumes Japan Team * Kyo Kusanagi - Classic Kyo * Benimaru Nikado - Classic Benimaru * Goro Daimon - Judo Master Suit Yagami Team * Iori Yagami - Classic Iori * Mature - Business * Vice - Business Neo Japan Team * Shingo Yabuki - Kururu * Hinako Shijou - Sumo Suit * Apollo Hinata - Dororo Robot Team * Hi-Bot - Overdrive Mode * Cokot - Full Armor * SV-999 Slug Brawler - SV-999 Slug Brawler ver. MS-Alice Mark of the Wolves Team * Rock Howard - Terry Bogard * Gato - Chinese Suit * Hokutomaru - Andy Bogard Fatal Fury Team * Terry Bogard - Mark of the Wolves * Andy Bogard - Classic Andy * Joe Higashi - Muay Thai Master Art of Fighting Team * Ryo Sakazaki - Mr. Karate II * Robert Garica - Kyokugen Hotel Manager * Yuri Sakazaki - School Suit Psycho Soldier Team * Athena Asamiya - 2002 Athena * Sie Kensou - Classic Athena * Chin Gentsai - Classic Chin Mexico Team * Ramon - Tiger * Angel - NESTS Suit * King of Dinosaur - Tizoc Official Invitation Team * Sylvie Paula Paula - School Suit * Kukri - Biker * Mian - School Suit Ikari Team * Ralf Jones - Classic Ralf * Clark Steel - Classic Clark * Leona Heirden - Classic Leona China Team * Shun'Ei - Soul * Meitenkun - Chinese * Pao Jian Bao''' - Chinese Striker Team * BJ - NESTS Suit * Jason Walker - Army Full Set * Whip - NESTS Suit K' Team * K' Dash - Cloth-less * Kula Diamond - Snow Girl * Maxima - Upgrade Kim Team * Kim Kaphwan - Justice * Kim Jae Hoon - Justice * Kim Dong Hawn - Justice Bad People Team * Dragunov - Summer * Yoshino - Summer * Billy Kane - Business Morden Team * Abigail - Clone * Nova - Vita * Shizuna - Shadow South America Team * Nelson - Boxer Champion * Zarina - Dancer * Bandeiras Hattori - Ninja Metal Slug Team * Marco Rossi - Full Set * Trevor Spacey - Gentleman Suit * Rita - Keroro Woman Fighters Team * King - Dress * Mai Shiranui - Idol * Vanessa - Boxer Agent Team * Blue Mary - Shirtless * Alba Meira - Biker * Seth - GIroro Cartoon Network Heroes Team * Ben Tennyson - Omniverse * Blossom - Classic * Rex Salazar - Cloth-less Single-Entry * Chizuru Kagura - Cloth-less * Sigma No.3 - Tamama Mid-Bosses * Rosa - Outlaw * Kim Sue II - Justice * Najd - Darkness * King Lion - King Leo Sub-Boss * Antonov - Business Final Boss * Dimension - Verse DLC Wave 1 * Geese Howard - Nightmare * Ryuji Yamazaki - Shirtless * Heirden - Commander Armor * Akuma - Shirtless Wave 2 * Ash Crimson - Cool * Oswald - Shadow * Adelheid Bernstain - Full Suit * Yang Xiao Long - Vol. 4 Musics '''Opening Theme * KOF ~Fighter no Emu~ ** Performed by: JAM Project ** Composed by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: '''MISA '''Ending Theme * Fighter's Memory ** '''Performed by: '''Green Day Trivia * This game make First The King of Fighters had Guest Characters. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:The King of Fighters series Category:The King of Fighters Category:SNK Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:RWBY Category:Street Fighter Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:E for Everyone Category:WikiaisSpy24's Games Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Sgt. Frog